Heart or Death
by Daethtofools
Summary: After horrible accident with Ozai's Loyalists, Toph finds herself in Hyrule, and teams up with a certain Hylian and imp, and has to save the world from destruction. But she discovers something along the way, which reveals the fate of her world.
1. Chapter 1  Anthem of the Angels

**Author's Note****- Hello, and welcome to the crossover between**_**Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess**_**and**_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_**. This story takes place one year after the War (Avatar), and right at the start of the game (Twilight Princess). Ozai has escaped his prison cell, and Azula has too. Ozai masters swords fighting, and gathers followers, who know chi-blocking, and go to find and kill the Avatar and Zuko. At the same time, Toph masters swords fighting as well, creating some special skills along the way.**

**But in a horrible accident, Toph finds herself in Hyrule, and teams up with a certain Hylian and imp, and has to save the world from destruction. But she discovers something along the way, which reveals the fate of her world.**

**Any questions, please review.**

**(BTW - Toph is left-handed in this story.)**

**2012 Edit - Plot was rearranged, fixed, whatever verb you want to add here.**

**DISCLAIMER****- I do not own Legend of Zelda or Avatar, they belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><em>"There is nothing left of you<br>I can see it in your eyes  
>Sing the anthem of the angels<br>And say the last goodbye  
>I keep holding onto you<br>But I can't bring you back to life  
>Sing the anthem of the angels<br>Then say the last goodbye"_

_- Anthem of the Angels by Breaking Benjamin_

* * *

><p>Omashu was in chaos. The moon shone down on the city, illuminating the chaos. The inferno was spreading, and the sky itself seemed like it was bleeding ashes. Stolen or hijacked guilders filled the sky, along with a few air balloons. Ozai's loyalists were slaughtering the innocent pedestrians, until the Earth Kingdom Army arrived. Rock, fire, and blood flew. The Loyalist's chi-blocking were making things difficult, and most of the army were losing their bending. They took out their required non-bending weapons, as their general instructed them to. The weapons ranged from swords to bow and arrows, each weapon is required to be mastered before fighting any Loyalist.<p>

The General cursed as she collapsed an entire building on a group of Loyalists. Unexpectedly, a gliding Loyalist dropped down from one of the air balloons, and before the Earthbender could move, the Loyalist's hands flashed like lightning, making the bender's left arm go limp.

The masked Loyalist smiled from underneath his mask, but then the Earthbender stepped back, face shining in the moonlight. The blood drained from his face, and took a step back, heart pounding. Standing before him was Toph Bei Fong, one of the most notorious and deadly generals of all time.

A grin stretched across the blind Earthbender's face, and her right arm moved to the hilt of her scimitar. In a bone-chilling voice, she said, "You're going to regret that,"

The blade slowly slid out of its sheath, almost glowing a sickly green. Outlines of skulls rode up the blade, faces of the damned, screaming in agony. A one of a kind blade, made of the newly discovered metal, buried beneath the glowing catacombs of Ba Sing Se. Soul Stone, the metal of the masters.

The terrified Loyalist panicked, and stupidly ran forward. The blind Earthbender simply encased her arm in stone, and punched the Loyalist in the chest. He was temporarily stunned, while Toph unexpectedly leapt into the air and sliced open his head, executing a perfect _Helm Slice_, one of the techniques she created. Landing a few feet behind him, the body fell, spewing blood into the sky.

Toph began sprinting to the center of the city, her left right arm swaying by her side. Debris from the nearby building rained down on her, only to be bended away. The unfortunate Loyalists in the way were immediately killed by more of Toph's new sword techniques, and the Earthbender reached Bumi's castle.

* * *

><p>Outside the door was a Water Tribe Warrior, pounding furiously on the door with his own meteorite sword. The building itself shook, and Toph sensed intense Earthbending inside, along with two familiar footsteps.<p>

"Snoozles!" Toph shouted, and Sokka whirled around. "What's the hell's going on?"

"It's Azula and Ozai!" Toph tensed at those names, and her right hand tightened on the sword. "They're in there, and so is Bumi!"

Suddenly, the sound of lightning filled their ears, and echoed out into the city. For a second, it seemed as if the world had held its breath. Toph felt one of the footsteps stop, and a heartbeat end...

"TOPH!" Sokka screamed, and Toph bended the door open without her left arm. As the door burst open, the battles below continued, as the two sword masters ran in, seeking the creator of this cataclysm.

The smell of burnt flesh filled their nostrils, and the electricity floated in the room, causing their hair to slightly lift. The room was totaled, with Earthbending spikes and pillars scattered everywhere, along with ash and black streaks across the floor. In the center of the room was a body, charred and unrecognizable, unless you looked at the burnt green royal garments slowly burning on top of the body.

Standing in front of the throne was Azula, crazy as ever. Her hair was a mess, her clothes covered in dry blood, and her blood-shot eyes darting around the room. Sokka noticed a sword strapped to Azula's back, but didn't question it.

Sitting on the throne was Ozai. He was completely armored from his toes to his neck in red blood armor, equipped with a shield and large long sword, about as long as Sokka. It was pure black, with a few red imprints on the blade.

"Hello, _peasants_." She said, malice dripping off of her voice. Sokka shuddered, while Toph just let out a growl. "Have you seen Zu-zu? He needs to give me _my _nation back."

"_Your_ nation?" Toph scoffed, sliding her scimitar back into its sheath, while Sokka watched, confused. Her hand was still on the hilt, but the Earthbender was now unarmed.

"Yes, of course it's mine. Zu-zu didn't win the Agni Kai, and before I could, there was, an interruption. That damn Water Tribe peasant interfered."

"Don't talk about my sister like that!" Sokka shouted, hate searing from his voice. Azula ignored him and continued:

"I want a rematch, without any interruptions, and take back my glorious nation, while my father takes the world."

"With only a sword? Please. Aang will kick you asses again."

Azula only laughed, but there was no joy in that laugh, it was empty and hollow. "I plan to train myself before I fight Zu-zu, and I started with a few of the Earth Kingdom cities and their pathetic little leaders, assisting my father," She continued, almost if she didn't hear Toph's last statement. "Those deaths would also get Zu-zu's attention, and he'll look for me, for a fight. And I will give him a fight, while my father will find the Avatar."

Then Azula stood, and lifted her hand. A blue flame floated there, and she smiled. Ozai then stood up behind her, grinning.

"I will sent him straight to hell, but we must get rid of you two first."

Then Ozai leaned over and whispered something into Azula's ear. Then Azula leapt into the air, straight at Sokka. Sokka yelped and dodged the blast of fire that flew his way. The Azula created a large inferno, splitting the room in half. "Snoozles!"

Suddenly, Ozai unsheathed his foul blade, and said, "General Bei Fong, I have heard of your Earthbending, but also your developed swords fighting. You have mastery of this skill, am I correct,_ cripple_?"

Toph just grinned, and turned to the old man, unsheathing her own blade. "Damn straight, I've got even better than Snoozles."

"That boy can barely fight himself, so I expected you to be better than him." He paused, then continued. "I challenge you, in a fight to the death."

"I accept your challenge, and I will enjoy splattering your guts all over the walls!"

* * *

><p>Toph' eyes widened when she felt Ozai literally flashed behind her, and she deflected a blow at the right time. Ozai grinned, and leapt backwards, then ran forward, blade outstretched. Their blades clashed, causing a flurry of sparks. It seemed as if both blades were screaming, but their wielders didn't notice.<p>

With a surge of energy, Toph made Ozai fly back a few feet onto the ground. Then Toph ran over and leapt into the air, then forced the blade down to the ground, performing an _Ending Blow_. Ozai rolled out of the way as the blade struck the ground with shattering force.

Toph tried to get her scimitar out of the floor, but she wasn't fast enough. Ozai swung his sword from his place on the floor, cutting a gash on Toph's limp left arm. As Ozai stood up, Toph retrieved her blade from the ground. They ran toward each other, and once again clashed, and turned into a storm of thrusts, slashes, parries and dodges, and both of them were unable to find an opening to strike.

Ozai then sent a bone-shattering kick to Toph's midsection, and Toph then doubled over, and Ozai then swung his sword towards the 13-year-old's head. If Toph hadn't moved in time she would've been dead, but received a nasty gash on her right temple.

The battle went on and on, both slowly being cut and bruised. Ozai once was able to stab Toph in the stomach, while Toph had cut open Ozai's left shoulder. The two found themselves standing on opposite sides of the room, out of breath and bleeding. Blood was flowing out of Toph's nose and mouth, and she coughed up a spray of blood. Ozai had received a black eye and broken nose, and the two had many injuries.

And they knew this battle was nearing its end.

They suddenly heard Sokka's shouting in the room, and blasts of fire, but ignored it. Then, the Earthbender moved her left arm, and regained feeling in it. Toph coughed up more blood, and then Ozai wheezed, "Let's...end...this..."

The ex-Firebender stood, blood streaming from his wounds. He grinned, and strode forward. Toph struggled to get up, but suddenly, Ozai's blade impaled right through her abdomen, pinning her against the wall. She cried out in pain, then Ozai struck her across the face, his spiked gauntlet slicing her right eye open, and causing her to drop her sword.

"Tsk tsk_ tsk_, so _weak_." Ozai growled. "But I admit, you put more of a fight than the Avatar."

"Until...he kicked you ass." Toph breathed, each word caused spikes of pain through her body, and then spat in his face. Ozai wiped the slightly bloodied saliva from his face, then twisted the blade, causing a Toph to scream. He muttered, "This is the end, Earthbender. But before you die, I would like to tell you something."

He leaned forward until his mouth was only an inch away from her ear.

"_I_ was the one who killed your parents."

Toph's good eye widened, and then her fists clenched. Ozai pulled back, and ripped out the blade, causing a blast of pain to echo throughout Toph body. She stood, shaking and bleeding, and picked up her sword.

"You can still stand, cripple? No matter, your life ends now." Ozai said, and took a few steps back, wanting to see what Toph would do. She limped forward, and suddenly raised both of her hands, causing the stone floor underneath Ozai's feet to shift, causing him to stumble forward.

Then Toph ran, body screaming in protest with every step, and leap into the air. Ozai barely had enough time to lift up his bloody sword, and then the a strangled cry filled the room.

For a few moments, the only sounds in the room was the cracking of the fire, then a strangled gasp filled the room for a second. Toph hung in the air, impaled by Ozai's sword- right into her chest. Ozai stood underneath, gaping, as Toph's blade was etched into his skull.

* * *

><p>Toph then fell as Ozai's arm let go of his blade, and Phoenix King Ozai collapsed onto the floor, dead. Toph hit the floor with a loud thud, and coughed, spewing out a large amount of blood. Her hands found the blade impaled into her, and ripped it out, cutting her hands in the process. Every time she breathed, spikes of pain hit her, as if she was constantly being stabbed. Every heart beat felt like her last, and she closed her eye.<p>

The fire spreading the room suddenly went out with a splash, and in the steam stood Sokka, with his reinforcements: Katara and Aang. Azula was frozen against the wall, ice covering her mouth, muffling her laughter once she saw what was on the other side. Everyone else gasped, and the three ran forward.

"Toph? TOPH!" Sokka screamed, and Katara immediately began working on the Earthbender's wounds. Aang stood a feet away, gaping at the bloodied mess in front of him. _This is my fault._ The Avatar thought. _If only I killed him sooner..._

Katara bit her lip, and whispered, "This is really, really bad." Sokka stared at his sister in disbelief, since that was the same tone she said when she was healing Jet. He breathed, "No, no!"

"Toph, please, don't die!" He began shouting, and held her right hand. "You can't die here!"

Then Katara closed her eyes a bit longer than a standard blink, and suddenly was sobbing. Everyone knew what that meant. Toph's light breathing was rapidly slowing, and then she breathed, "G-guys..."

"Toph, save your breath, I'll go get help." Aang said, but before he could leave, Toph said, "Don't...it's..too late... anyways..."

He turned to her, tears streaming down his face. Then his eyes widened, and gasped.

Standing next to Ozai's body, was a man dressed in strange black robes, with green lines running across his chest and arms. His sleeves went past his hands, and a stall metal helmet was on his head. One of his sleeve covered hands was held out above Ozai's corpse, and a orange and black object hovering in his hand.

Sokka immediately stood and pointed his blade at him, "Who the hell are you?"

Ignoring him, the man stepped over Ozai and began walking towards them. "Get back!" Sokka shouted, and rushed toward the man. When Sokka was only a foot away, he froze and was lifted into the air. Katara screamed and Sokka was thrown back by the invisible force, and flew into Aang, knocking both of them back. As the man got closer, Katara stood and opened her water skin and sent ice spikes at the man, only for the invisible force to shatter them.

The man paused, and lazily waved his other arm. The waterbender felt something shove her away, causing her to fly a few feet away.

"Katara!" Aang shouted, shoving a dazed Sokka off of himself. Toph, motionless in pain, was suddenly lifted into the air in front of the man, arms extended. Blood rolled down her face and clothes, dripping onto the growing puddle on the floor. The man stood right in front of her, object inches away from her face.

"What...what do you want...?" She muttered, feeling completely blind. Once again, the man ignored her words, and the object unexpectedly shot straight at the Earthbender's forehead. The rest of the Gaang screamed, Aang automatically standing up.

To everyone's surprise, the object simply faded through her skin like a rock sinking in a pond. After a few seconds of shocked silence, the man dropped his extended arm, causing the Earthbender to hit the floor. Then the Earthbender's deadened breathing stopped completely.

Katara screamed, and Aang ran forward at the man, hate in his eyes. The man's head turned towards the Airbender, and another object appeared in his hand. His eyes widened as the man dropped it, fading into the floor.

* * *

><p>A deafening explosion rang in the soldiers and Loyalists ears, as the castle suddenly was engulfed with a powerful black energy. They watched in horror as the black sphere of energy exploded, raining giant chunks of debris everywhere.<p>

_The Avatar and the Phoenix King were dead._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note - CLIFFE! XD<strong>

**I know, I've been gone for about a month, and you must have though I'm dead. But I'm not...I think. I may be a zombie, but who cares? Don't worry, the Gaang (mostly Toph) is NOT dead yet. Next Chapter coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2 Till' I Collapse

**Author's Note – Don't yell at me for not working on this story, please. I have a life. That involves a lot of projects...and homework...and recently discovering the awesomeness that is called Hetalia. I will NOT be working on this story anymore, but my co-author and beta reader will handle it from here on out. **_**Au revoir!**_

**Co-Author's Note – Hello readers, this story is mine now. MINE. Daeth, of course, has changed the name of the story to something Latin. I'll probably end up changing it sometime. And I also I have to describe color to a BLIND PERSON. **

**Oh, was that a spoiler?**

**Disclaimer – Flipping Tables Productions does not own **_**Avatar: the Last Airbender**_** or **_**Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess**_**.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Cause sometimes you just feel tired,<em>

_Feel weak, and when you feel weak, you feel like you wanna just give up._

_But you gotta search within you; you gotta find that inner strength_

_And just pull that shit out of you, and get that motivation to not give up_

_And not be a quitter, no matter how bad you wanna just fall flat on your face and collapse."_

_- 'Till I Collapse by Eminem_

* * *

><p>"Tell me...Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls? They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs...The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world. That is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight... But enough talk of sadness... I have a favor to ask of you, Link."<p>

Link, a young man with light-colored hair and blue eyes, blinked and turned from the spring in front of them to Rusl as he continued:

"I was supposed to deliver something to the royal family of Hyrule the day after tomorrow... Yes, it was a task set to me by the mayor, but...would you go in my stead?"

"You have... never been to Hyrule, right?" Rusl asked, and Link gave a slight nod. "In the kingdom of Hyrule there is a great castle, and around it is Castle Town, a community far bigger than out little village...And far bigger than Hyrule is the rest of the world the gods created. You should look upon it all with your own eyes."

He sighed and stood up, "It is getting late...We should head back to the village. I will talk to the mayor about this matter."

Link stood and silently took Epona's reins, and followed Rusl's retreating form back to Ordon Village. They stopped at Link's home, and Rusl waved good-bye to Link and walked home with his pregnant wife, Uli, and playfully petted his son's head, Colin, on the way out. Although before they left, Colin turned to Link and shyly smiled, at which Link smiled back.

Neither would have ever thought of the phenomenon that would happen next.

* * *

><p>The next morning, a brown-feathered hawk flew around the roof of Link's tree-home, said homeowner still asleep.<p>

Epona stood outside, just staring off into space, until a familiar figure approached her. Epona, being led away by the familiar individual, walked down the path to the spring, unknown to Link.

The moment they were out of sight, Ordon Village's main rancher and proprietor, Fado, hastily ran up to Link's house and skidded to a stop. He brought his hands to his mouth to make a megaphone, yelling up to the open window, "HEEEEEEEEEEY! Link! You there?"

A rather sleepy Link appeared at the window, and leaned out the window to see the yelling man. Fado, once seeing Link, immediately continued, "Hey, you mind helpin' me heard the goats? They ain't listenin' to me lately!"

Link nodded and disappeared from the window, only to hear Fado say from outside, "Hey, where's Epona?"

Moments later, Link appeared outside without any trace of his earlier drowsiness. Fado said uneasily, "C'mon, now, hurry on up an' bring Epona with you. Where did she go anyways?"

_I have a hunch..._ Link thought, and found he was involuntarily heading down the path toward the spring with Fado watching him with a confused expression. When the spring gate was only right around the corner, a strange sensation surfaced on his left hand. Before he could do anything, a bloodcurdling scream reached his ears.

On his impulse, the Ordonian dashed to the spring and froze at the gate, shocked at the sight before him. Illia, one of Link's best friends, stood in shock; hand over her mouth, with a panicked Epona behind her. Lying face-up in the centre of the spring was a teenager with black hair in a bun with strange, torn green clothes, stained with fresh blood.

Epona neighed nervously as the blood spread through the water, while Illia rushed over to the girl, checking for a pulse. Link ran forward, and Illia looked up in surprise and gasped, "Link!"

"What happened?" Link asked, kneeling next to Illia. Now closer to the unconscious girl, the smell of blood and metal filled his nostrils. Her right eye was gorged open; blood flowed freely from her nostrils and from the corner of her mouth, and two rather large penetration wounds; one on her midsection and one dangerously close to her heart. A sheathed scimitar was strapped to her back, and Link's eyes narrowed. Was she a mercenary?

"I-I don't know!" Illia said, close to panicking. "I just came to wash Epona for you, and when we got in here she was just lying there!"

Link placed his fingers against the girl's neck. Illia paused, watching Link's moves anxiously. He felt a faint, uneven heartbeat against his calloused fingers. He bit his lip, and leaned down and placed his ear over the girl's mouth, and a warm puff of air hit his air. Although, he noticed, the girl was wheezing, as if having trouble breathing.

"Illia, run back to the village and get help, I'll bring her there on Epona." He said, picking up the girl, bridal style. Illia nodded and rushed out, while Link got onto a reluctant Epona, adjusting himself so the unconscious girl's head didn't fall back. The blade still brought questions to his mind, and he decided to confiscate it once they got to town.

As Epona galloped back to the village, Link's head was filled with unanswered questions that he didn't notice a triangle-shaped mark was golden glow on his left hand.

And he didn't see the faint blue glow coming from the girl's pocket.

* * *

><p><em>Toph's eyes fluttered open and the usual nothingness that greeted her was gone, instead replaced with the opposite. She closed her eyes, noting that when her eyes closed her sight went back to the nothingness...but it was...different. The nothingness was...lighter? She could <em>see_? _

_She stood, but her normal seismic sense was gone. Panic overtook her, as she thought she was in the Spirit World, _dead_. "Hello?" She called out. Her voice echoed for a few seconds, then faded. Suddenly, she heard a growling noise coming in front of her._

_Unexpectedly, a glowing creature, colored an even lighter than this new nothingness, materialized in front of her. Its left eye was glowing...but with more intensity than it's skin. The creature let out another growl, a sharp row of teeth coming into her vision._

_Startled, the earthbender took a step back, and at her sudden movement the creature leapt at her, its front legs shoving her to the ground. The two were eye to eye and Toph brought her arm to shield her face from the creature's jaws. It lunged -_

* * *

><p>Toph's eye shot open and she immediately sat up, panting. She blinked, and began contemplating whether or not she was really seeing something. Then, something in her head clicked.<p>

The earthbender held out her hand to try and touch what she hoped was seeing or what she thought she was seeing, and she gasped.

"Hey!"

Startled back into reality by the sudden cheery voice, a blast of pain went throughout her body. Her hands were bandaged up to her elbows, and bloody bandages went from her waist to her shoulders, covering her torso. Bandages were wrapped around the top part of her head, covering her gorged out right eye.

Coughing violently, she bent over, droplets of blood getting onto the sheets. She held her pounding head in her hands and fell back into the bed, and rolled onto her side, curling into a ball. Her blood-shot left eye surveyed the room, and found the owner of the voice. It was a floating ball of light, which was an only inch away from her face. The light revealed itself as a completely nude woman, as big as Toph's fist, with a set of wings sprouting out of her back. Her entire body was aglow with a white light.

"Hello! My name is Navi!" It greeted. "How do you feel?"

Toph found herself gaping, and shut her mouth. She adjusted herself so she sat up, but in a fetal position. The single movement caused her to grunt in pain, and the ball of light flinched and said, "Hey, if you keep moving, you'll open up your wounds again!"

The earthbender's headache only increased as the thing's high pitch voice reached her ears, and she brought her hands over her ears, clutching the bandages around it. Finding her voice, she said in a horse voice, "I feel like my head's going to explode..."

"Oh, that might because of the nice people who brought you here had to inject something into your arm because you started struggling!" Navi stated a little too loudly, causing Toph to flinch. Struggling to gather her thoughts in her pounding brain, Toph asked, "Wha-where are we?"

"We're in Orodon Village!" Navi exclaimed. All of a sudden, the two heard a light pair of footsteps came from the door. Navi flew towards Toph and underneath her slightly bloody pillow.

Toph closed her eye, pressing her hands against her temples, trying desperately to get rid of the throbbing pain in her head. The door swung open, and a voice said, "Oh, you're awake! I was starting to worry; you've been out for a day."

Toph opened her eye and saw a girl about Katara's age standing by the door. She had bright green eyes and blond hair, with a worried expression on her face.

"Who are you?" Toph said, not getting out of her fetal position. The girl blinked and walked over to the bed, and sat down in the chair, saying, "My name is Illia. What's yours?"

"Toph."

"Well, nice to meet you Toph!"

Illia held out her hand. Toph stared at it for a few seconds, and then brought her right hand away from her head and shook it.

"Are...are you alright?"

"Of course, I'm just bleeding and my head's about to explode, nothing major."

Illia, taken aback by her blunt sarcasm, paused and then asked, "How did you get those wounds?"

"Fought an insane psychopath with a sword - "

Toph froze, and suddenly looked around. Illia asked, "What's wrong?"

"Where's my sword?"

"Your sword?"

"Yes, where is it?" Toph tried to get out of bed, but Illia stood and placed her hands on Toph's shoulders, keeping her in place. "Don't move so much! You'll open your wounds!"

At that moment, the sound of music reached their ears. Both of them turned to the open window above the bed, and Toph literally crawled to it.

Standing on an isolated plateau was a young man Zuko's age, with blue eyes and fierce blue eyes. A brown hawk suddenly landed on his arm, and looked at him expectantly.

"Who is that?" Toph asked. The man turned and literally threw the hawk out of their sight. A few seconds later, the hawk flew back and dropped a baby cradle into the man's arms and flew away. Toph sweat-dropped, _why the hell does he need a cradle...?_

The man suddenly jumped toward another nearby plateau, but missed and was sent spiraling toward the pond below. Toph, Illia, and Navi (who was still hidden under the pillow sweat dropped. Illia she sighed and shook her head. "That's Link."

Toph turned around and saw Illia was distracted, and the detained earthbender grabbed the blanket, and bolted toward the door. Illia called after her, but Toph ignored her. Then she noticed the floor underneath her had disappeared, fell head-first into a wooden table which was full of pumpkins.

* * *

><p>A loud crash was heard from Mayor Bo's house, and Link and the mayor turned toward the house in surprise. The door suddenly swung open, and a dazed Toph stumbled out, splinters and pumpkin seeds in her hair. A slightly bloody blanket was tied around her neck like a cape.<p>

"Oh, she's awake!" Mayor Bo said, and Illia's voice suddenly called from the house, "Toph! Get back here! You're not fully healed yet!"

Toph flinched, and suddenly ran toward the two screaming over her shoulder, "Leave me alone, woman! I can still walk, I'll be fine!"

Just before she passed the two, Link grabbed the blanket and held her back.

"What the- let me go!" She shouted, and Link simply held onto the cape/blanket thing, causing Toph to comically running in place.

"WHOOOOOOOOAAA! A GOAT GOT LOOSE!"

They turned to the farm and saw a goat charging toward them. Mayor Bo gasped and stepped back, and Link stood in front of Toph protectively. The earthbender grinned and closed her eye, sensing the goat through her seismic sense.

She shoved a startled Link to the side, still grinning maniacally. To the citizen's surprise, she stood her ground and got into an earthbending stance. The moment the goat got into reach, she brought her right leg back and stomped it into (literally) into the ground, and grabbed its horns.

Just to show off, instead of throwing it off to the side, she launched it into the air (while still holding onto the horns), lifted it over her head, and smashed it into the ground behind her.

The stunned goat laid there for a few moments in shock, while Mayor Bo, Link, and Illia's jaw dropped. The earthbender let out a laugh and lowered the earth block.

"The name's Toph Bei Fong, nice to meet you."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note – Alright, I lied, I helped work on this chapter, and it is 10 at night right now, and me, my co-author, and beta reader are sort of exhausted. <strong>

**Co-Author's Note – The title will be changed soon, see you later!**

**(Didn't you like how we tried to describe sight for the first time? I know, it was terrible. By the way, the 'creature' was a wolf. Oh, was that a spoiler?)**


End file.
